


По заявкам - для LenaElansed - Чёртово колесо

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявка: Сэм и Дин на проклятом Чёртовом колесе )) джен, конечно<br/>И ессно получился не джен :Р</p>
            </blockquote>





	По заявкам - для LenaElansed - Чёртово колесо

Полночь в заштатном парке развлечений. Темень и ветер пугает опавшими листьями. Скрежет запущенного движка перебудил всех ворон по округе. Сэм настороженно всматривался в темноту.

— Не ищи, охраны не было. — Дин правильно понял его беспокойство.

Тот в сомнении дернул бровью — действующий парк и без сторожа? Как шпана не растащила…

— Местные в курсе, что здесь ночью происходит. Кто не удрал, тот сам виноват.

Сэм нахмурился и Дин снова забыл, зачем шёл. Столько лет прошло, седина из редких ниточек расползлась вширь, выбелив в серебро всю гриву. Лоб казался выше, лицо суровее. Морщинки вокруг глаз давно привыкли складываться в подозрительный прищур. Сам на себя не похож, даже по росту сравнялись — Сэм сильно горбился, старые травмы давали о себе знать.

Но для Рыцаря Ада, мятежного демона, не было никого лучше.

Дин не понимал, как не любить эти длинные пальцы. Как можно не засматриваться на линию челюсти, на переход к шее, на жилку пульса под кожей. Как устоять и не распластать под собой сильное тело, расправить его плечи. Как не вплавиться кожей в кожу…

Было дело, он позволял себе — раскатать его жёстко, искусать в синяки загривок, изодрать в кровь бока и лопатки. Гнуть под себя, выламывать послушное тело, драть, чтоб сидел кособоко. И слизывать алые капли после оргазма, смаковать ароматную кровь не случившегося Повелителя. За которую любой демон себя запродаст. Но Сэм позволял только Дину. Давно.

Давно уже не было нормального секса. Сэмово сердце он слышал лучше врачей. В минутах знал срок, отведённый на свете. Усаживал в кресло, отсасывал, на коленях перед ним. Ловил приглушенное аханье в миг оргазма. Слизывал кровь со вскрытой ладони и не знал, как без этого будет жить.

Из них вышла странная пара. Демон, изведший на опыты едва ли не половину ада, и охотник, забывший больше заклятий, чем многие ведьмы успели узнать. Рыцарь, не гнушавшийся уничтожить зарвавшуюся нечисть и библиотекарь, честно предупреждавший охотников, что устроит засаду на них, если будут искать его брата. Сколько раз Сэму пришлось стрелять Дину известно. И он не сторож брату своему.

Сэм отказался от азазелевой крови, переломил свою суть. Ему невозможно стать демоном. И Дин никогда раньше о том не жалел. Но.

Два дня назад ему пришлось отбирать у Сэма оружие. Маленький нож не смотрелся серьёзно в большущих лапах. Дин едва удержал лезвие от удара. Пришлось пригрозить напоить своей кровью, чтоб успокоить истерику. Дин спрятал как от ребёнка, всё, имеющее шипы и острую кромку, отодвинул подальше от кровати. Щёлкнул хвостом и к вечеру Сэмми был на ногах — дюжина редких амулетов сняла боль и вернула силу ногам. И чего только мелкий не ожидал, зыркая исподлобья, но приглашение на чёртово колесо его удивило.

— Я всё равно это сделаю. — пробурчал, спрятавшись привычно за поредевшую чёлку. — Не буду колодой лежать и ходить под себя.

Дин промолчал, укутал в шерстяное пончо, и посоветовал надеть потеплее носки.

Кабинка скрипнула под их весом, колыхнулась под ногами. Сэм хмурился, усаживаясь на рассохшуюся скамейку. Не любил, когда в его энциклопедических познаниях находились бреши.

— Не парься, в прямом смысле колесо — чёртово. Луис Дельмико, шестьдесят восьмой.

Сэм нахмурился, пожевал губу и вспомнил:

— «В полночь, под новолуние, севший в кабинку провалится в ад, » — он выкопал из глубин памяти и процитировал одну из немногих строчек про это творение.

— Чушь, не провалится, а погрузится. — Дин обхватил брата за плечи, укутал плотнее. — И вернётся словно рожденный заново, если переживёт.

— Два десятка сумасшедших и полторы сотни исчезнувших не могут ошибаться, — буркнул Сэм недовольно, но из объятий не вырывался.

— Они смотрели не с того ракурса.

И правда, не с того — Сэм вздрогнул — по ту сторону мира, метка творила с внешностью Дина странные вещи. Расплавленное золото сияющее в глазах, кипящая под клеймом метки кожа. Даже набаты «Убей!», колотящиеся в ушах, прорывались наружу. Сэм дрогнул и не отшатнулся, покорно, как порой с ним бывало, прижался плечом. Дин упивался доверием — Сэмми всегда был его. Со всеми тараканами и потрохами. Полный комплект, всё включено. И татушка на заднице: «Только для Дина», Сэмми прибьёт, если узнает.

Дин зарычал на алчущих псов, разогнал одним взглядом корыстных демонов. Под фальшивое пение динамиков они сделали полный круг. В серной вони, среди брызг расплавленной лавы. Если бы Сэм мог забыть свою адскую вечность, он восхитился бы видами. Кровь, тьма и золото. Пепел и тлен.

— И для чего это?

Дин притянул его ближе, носом уткнулся под волосы. Левой ладонью прикрыл Сэму глаза, правую положил на больное, готовое разорваться сердце.

— Сейчас будет весело. Сеньор Дельмико был знатный шутник. — не удержался и лизнул кожу на шее.

— Сопливые моменты, сучка. — фыркнул Сэм.

— Эй, это моя фраза, придурок!

Последний плевок огненной лавы Сэм не заметил, дёрнулся, сгорая живьём. Кричал за него Дин. Держал, не давая выскользнуть в бездну и орал, пока нарастала новая шкура. Своя и сэмова, словно одна на двоих.

Качель ловко скользнула в обыденную реальность, даже старое дерево от жара не закоптилось. Только память об адском огне разогнала волной опавшую листву.

Сэм вывернулся из-под рук и ошалело таращился вокруг. Лет его телу было от силы восемнадцать. Дин предвкушающе облизнулся, глянув на полные губы, на чистую, не испятнанную ещё кожу. Юное, уверенно и без сбоев стучащее сердце привело его в экстатический восторг. Не сразу дошло, зачем Сэмми вырвался и прикрывая хозяйство ладонью ломанулся в кусты. На поджарую задницу залюбовался.

Только в машине сообразил — одежда сгорела. Выдернул из багажника одеяла, накинул на плечи замёрзшему Сэму.

Хотелось вцепиться в него прямо здесь, силой скрутить, не позволив и пикнуть. Надрать задницу за мысли о смерти, чтобы неделю еще вверх тылами лежал. Напомнить, пометить, обкончать всего, сызнова заставить запахом пропитаться. Усилием воли он погасил кровожадные порывы. Притянул за одеяло, мягко коснулся губ. Сэмми пах Сэмом и был всё таким же брыкливо-послушным и легко открывался для Дина.

Сэм на пассажирском сидении он выглядел правильно. Одеяло, запасные носки и зацелованные губы превращали его в порнографическое подобие беженца. Только цепкий взгляд выдавал истинный возраст. Откинул голову, искушающе подставляя шею, глянул-обжег.

— И что тебе помешало, ведь хотел?

Дин еле отвёл глаза. Повернул ключ в зажигании, телепортироваться после таких переживаний, он ещё с ума не сошел.

— Ты же демон, тебя не должны смущать подростки.

Дин скосил на него глаза, на секунду позволив в них отразиться желанию. Промурлыкал, занижая до невозможности голос, зная, как это звучание отправляет мурашки по сэмову животу:

— Ты снова девственник, мелкий, не забыл? В этот раз я получу с тебя всё. — Дин похабно подмигнул, машина подняв тучу пыли понеслась по гравийке. Алый от ушей до коленок Сэмми, окупал все затраты.

Легенда гласит — живой человек не может увидеть ад и остаться прежним. Но старые охотники знают — Повелитель демонов не однажды водил туда человека. И возможно проделает это с несчастным ещё не раз. Но ещё они знают, что все, кто пытался обряду помешать, демоны или люди, бесследно исчезли. И для охотников это ещё одна нитка с флажками, на которых написано: «Не лезь.»


End file.
